Betrayal
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Traição é algum que não podemos suportar. Certo?


Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Betrayal

Sinopse: Traição é algum que não podemos suportar. Certo?

Shipper: Draco/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance**

* * *

**

**Betrayal **

Olhou para os lados; aquele lugar não lhe era estranho, mas não estava ali para ver o lugar e sim uma pessoa. Não conseguia acreditar que havia aceitado o convite dele, mas não tinha outra escolha, ele tinha informações. E algo lhe dizia que a informação seria de grande valia.  
Entrou no café da esquina da rua Fine com Philleus e olhou para todas as mesas. Devido às altas horas, o local estava quase vazio; um casal conversava na mesa mais próxima da porta, um homem tomava café em uma outra mesa e um outro estava na mesa mais afastada, perto da saída dos fundos. _"É ele."_ , ela pensou, dirigindo-se até a mesa mais afastada. Porém, antes mesmo de chegar a ela, viu o homem levantar a cabeça do livro que lia e lhe olhar; Hermione tremeu ao ver aquele sorriso outra vez.  
-Achei que não viria. – ele disse, puxando a cadeira vazia para trás e a posicionando perto de si, para que a morena ocupasse. Hermione sentou-se muito a contragosto perto dele.  
-Não ia, mas... – as palavras morreram em sua boca.  
-Está no seu sangue, Granger. – ele disse, a olhando, e viu quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento – A curiosidade. Você sempre foi curiosa.  
-Que seja. – disse, tentando parecer casual, colocando a bolsa na mesa e retirando o casaco – E não é mais Granger, você sabe bem.  
-Verdade, desculpe-me.  
-O que você quer me mostrar? – perguntou, tentando acabar logo com aquilo.  
-Onde está seu marido?  
-Que lhe interessa onde Harry está, Malfoy? – ela estava começando a perder a paciência. Passou os olhos sobre o rosto do loiro à sua frente: os cabelos estavam grandes e caíam sobre seus olhos toda hora; os olhos cinzas nunca estiveram tão brilhantes; a pele já não era mais tão clara, mas estava longe do normal.  
-Você deveria ser mais cuidadosa, sabia? – ele riu baixo e sorveu um pouco do café que estava em sua caneca – Uma mulher deve cuidar bem do marido, mas já vi que esse não é o seu caso.  
-Claro que cuido de meu marido, amo Harry mais do que tudo. – disse, ficando nervosa da acusação que o loiro fazia. _"Ele não me conhece para dizer essas coisas."_ , pensou, vendo-o puxar um envelope de papel pardo do bolso interno do casaco.  
-Cuida? Então, ele não a ama da mesma forma. – o loiro respondeu, assumindo uma postura mais séria. Se tinha algo que Malfoy não gostava era de homens que não honravam os votos sobre o amor; tivera péssimos exemplos em sua vida, como seu pai, e isso só fazia com que ele nunca traísse sentimento algum, nunca enganasse ninguém; uma mudança em Draco aconteceu ao fim da guerra, quando resolvera passar para o lado da Luz; porém, o amor viera com tudo e quase matara o menino de apenas dezessete anos. Mas a morena, por quem ele se apaixonou, sumira sem deixar vestígios e ele acabara por nunca mais deixar ninguém entrar em seu coração, mas respeitava esse tão puro sentimento e odiava quando via pessoas tratando-o como lixo. _"Essa é a razão pela qual estou fazendo isso."_ , ele justificou-se mentalmente, mesmo sabendo que era mentira.  
-O que é isso? – perguntou, pegando o envelope que ele lhe entregava. O rosto dele estava sério.  
-Veja você mesma. – Draco sabia que, quando ela visse as fotos, começaria a chorar; por isso, marcara aquele horário, para não ter público quando a tal choradeira tivesse início.  
Hermione abriu o envelope e puxou várias fotos de dentro. Antes de olhá-las, virou-se e olhou nos olhos de Malfoy; algo estava diferente naquele olhar. Colocou o envelope na mesa e baixou os olhos para a pilha de fotos à sua frente.  
-Antes de ver as fotos, – o loiro colocou a mão em cima da pilha de fotos e a olhou – Saiba que não quero nada, mas achei que deveria saber. – dizendo isso, retirou a mão e deixou a morena ver as fotos.  
Hermione olhou a primeira e lhe custou alguns segundos para focar o rosto das pessoas; Harry estava parado, encostado em um carro, e uma garota ruiva o abraçava e beijava-lhe os lábios. Hermione reconheceu a ruiva. Ela tremeu ao ver a foto e perceber a situação do casal, mas não conseguia crer, aquilo parecia um truque. Passou para a foto seguinte; o cenário não mudava, o carro estava lá, porém, a ruiva e Harry estavam dentro do carro e se beijavam apaixonadamente. Hermione tremeu outra vez; os olhos queimaram.  
Cada foto que passava, via o casal aos beijos e abraços em lugares e situações diferentes; seus olhos queimavam e ardiam, mas não conseguia chorar; aquilo a chocava, mas não se sentia triste, como achava que ficaria em uma situação dessas. Quando achava que já tinha visto tudo, as duas últimas fotos a fizeram respirar com dificuldade; mesmo com a escuridão da foto, pôde ver que, do lado esquerdo, Harry prensava a ruiva contra a parede, as pernas dela se enlaçavam em sua cintura e as calças de Harry estavam em seu pé. Na foto seguinte, viu que ele estava sentado em uma cama e ela sentada em seu colo, a ruiva sem roupa alguma.  
Minutos se passaram até que ele a viu se mexer; parecia que ela analisava meticulosamente as duas últimas fotos. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás e se preparando para a pergunta que todas elas faziam quando colocavam os olhos nas fotos mais comprometedoras.  
-Como tirou essas? – Hermione perguntou, separando as últimas duas da pilha e as colocando na mesa; entretanto, não olhava para Malfoy.  
-Segui os dois até o motel em que entraram. – ele respondeu, analisando as feições dela, mas achou estranho ela ainda não estar chorando.  
-Desde quando? – perguntou, puxando a caneca de café dele e bebendo um gole.  
-Desde quando eles se encontram? Não sei bem, mas vi pela primeira vez há dez meses. – viu-a olhar-lhe nos olhos, mas seu olhar era calmo.  
-Dez meses? – ela pensou, recolocando a caneca na frente do dono – Era de se esperar.  
-Como assim? – perguntou, mas viu uma lágrima cair do olho esquerdo dela; sua mão se guiou sozinha até o rosto da morena e limpou a lágrima antes mesmo que ela chegasse à bochecha. Hermione estreitou os olhos pensando na atitude de Malfoy, algo totalmente inusitado. Tentou ignorar aquele fato, mas estava ansiosa, e Malfoy percebeu isso ao vê-la brincar com uma pulseira de prata em seu pulso; a pulseira parecia uma corrente, adornada por algumas pedras vermelhas que não eram rubis, mas alguma outra pedra.  
A mulher parecia que iria estourar a pulseira a qualquer momento; girava-a e puxava do pulso a todo momento. A luz do recinto fazia as pedras brilharem, algo quase hipnótico; ela parecia tão concentrada em mexer na jóia que quase esqueceu de responder a ele.  
-Eu não durmo com Harry faz quase um ano. – ela respondeu, virando-se para trás, chamando a garçonete e pedindo um café.  
-Posso perguntar por quê?  
-Não, mas já perguntou. – ela riu nervosa empurrando gentilmente as fotos para ele, que as recolheu e as colocou outra vez no envelope, deixando somente as duas últimas para fora – Harry e eu estávamos tentando ter um filho, mas descobrimos que ele não pode ser pai. Fiquei triste, mas dei a idéia de adotarmos uma criança; foi aí que nos afastamos.  
-Por que se afastaram? – o loiro quis saber, adorava escutar essas histórias.  
-Ele ficou bravo quando sugeri isso, dizendo que queria um filho só meu e dele, que adotar uma criança não ia ser a mesma coisa. Desde esse dia não mais dormimos juntos. Acho que ele não conseguiu mais me tocar por não poder me dar um filho. – ela agradeceu a caneca de café que a garçonete trouxe e bebeu um pouco do líquido quente ainda sob o olhar analisador de Draco Malfoy.  
-Ele é louco. – Draco a olhava, pensando em como Potter era idiota em não querer tocar aquela bela mulher – Não era motivo para deixar de dormir com você.  
-Não entendo como vocês, homens, pensam. – ela riu do próprio comentário.  
-Não dá o direito a ele de traí-la.  
-Essa situação não, mas outra mais sórdida talvez sim. – ela disse, sorrindo maliciosamente por detrás da caneca; porém, o loiro viu.  
-Qual outro motivo? – perguntou, curioso, e bebeu o último gole de seu café.  
-Eu e Harry estamos casados faz dez anos. – viu Malfoy inclinar a cabeça para olhar seu corpo e corou ao vê-lo com um olhar de aprovação – Quando tínhamos dois anos de casados, eu o traí.  
Draco olhava para a morena como se não estivesse escutando direito o que ela estava dizendo; desde quando ela fazia algo de errado? Ficou mirando a mulher por alguns segundos; não tinha como negar, Hermione se tornara uma bela mulher. Rosto delicado, olhos castanhos reluzentes, cabelos cacheados presos por uma fita de cetim rosa, boca vermelha, pele clara. O corpo era tão belo quanto o rosto, seios fartos, cintura fina, magra, coxas grossas, e a calça jeans que usava revelava isso e um pouco mais.  
-Você o traiu? Por quê?  
-Não foi bem uma traição, foi mais uma omissão. – e sorriu maliciosa outra vez – Um Natal n'A Toca, Ron bebeu muito e me beijou, quando tentei afastá-lo, caímos no sofá e Harry nos pegou quando eu consegui tirá-lo de mim, mas meu batom estava borrado e os lábios de Ron também. Falei para Harry que não era para ele brigar com o amigo porque ele estava bêbado, mas a verdade é que demorei mais de dez minutos para afastar Ron de mim quando caímos no sofá.  
-Você beijou um outro homem, ele está comendo essa ruiva. – Malfoy disse sem pensar bem nas palavras, apesar de ainda estar espantado com a confissão da morena.  
-Eu vi. – os olhos recaíram sobre as fotos na mesa e um sorriso quase insano se postou nos lábios da morena – Sabe quem é ela, não?  
-Sim. – Malfoy respondeu sorrindo pelo canto da boca; Mione sentiu um frio na espinha ao olhar para aqueles lábios.  
-Não pensaria em outra pessoa para ele me trair. – o jeito frio com que ela falava sobre esse assunto estava deixando-o pasmo; afinal, estava acostumado com choro e ameaças de morte sobre o traidor.  
-Deveria se separar dele. – aconselhou Draco, pegando as duas últimas fotos e guardando-as com as outras no envelope – Mas como a vida é sua, faça o que bem entender.  
-Obrigada pele informação. – Mione disse, levantando-se, recolocando o casaco e pegando a bolsa – Até.  
A morena saiu do estabelecimento e, assim que pisou na calçada, grossas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos; começou a andar, indo em direção a sua casa, mas sabia que, ao chegar, encontraria Harry. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer em relação a isso, mas teria que enfrentá-lo, cedo ou tarde. Apoiou-se em um muro pouco depois do café e abaixou a cabeça, milhões de sentimentos passando por sua mente e seu coração. Tremeu levemente; o frio assolava a cidade com força e os flocos de neve já começavam a cair lentamente.  
Olhou para o chão, os flocos de neve cobriam boa parte da calçada e da rua; viu alguns colados em seu corpo, molhando levemente sua roupa, mas nada daquilo parecia ter grande importância; nada.  
-Venha, te levo pra casa. – falou Malfoy, passando o braço pelos ombros da mulher, e começou a andar, a amparando-a.  
Hermione nada respondeu, somente deixou-o ampará-la e afundou a cabeça em seu peito, chorando. As ruas se passaram sem que ela visse e, quando estavam na esquina da casa dela, ele parou de andar.  
-Melhor eu te deixar aqui. – disse o loiro, olhando para os olhos dela, que estavam vermelhos, mas ela já não chorava mais.  
-Por quê? – perguntou quase sem voz, ainda com o braço dele lhe segurando pelos ombros.  
-Por que o quê, Granger? – segurou-a mais junto de si, sem saber bem o porquê.  
-Por que me trouxe até aqui se nem ao menos gosta de mim? – devagar, passou a mão pela cintura dele e aconchegou-se junto do corpo do loiro, que deixou um discreto sorriso passar por seus lábios ao senti-la se aninhando nele.  
-Porque você não estava em condições de vir para casa sozinha. – respondeu, sentindo o calor do corpo dela; aquilo estava ultrapassando os limites, mas não sairia dali.  
-Bom, ele está lá dentro. – ela olhou para a casa com a pintura verde clara; a luz da sala estava acessa. Olhou para a casa que antes tanto amava, e agora não conseguia chegar perto; viu o jardim que todos os dias cuidava, as rosas que Harry dera para que plantasse, as margaridas que tanto gostava de olhar e os lírios que a faziam suspirar com o cheiro. Viu os vaga-lumes que piscavam brevemente nos jardins e lembrou-se de que gostava de ficar a observá-los quando esperava Harry voltar das missões; agora, a dúvida acorrentava-a; será que ele realmente estava em missões todas as vezes ou ia ao encontro da ruiva? – Mas não sei se quero vê-lo.  
-Tem outro lugar para ficar?  
-Não. O único lugar que tinha é onde aquela ruiva mora. – respondeu, quase chorando outra vez, mas fechou os olhos e impediu que as lágrimas caíssem.  
-Melhor ir para um hotel. – sugeriu o loiro, tentando não olhar para baixo, pois o movimento que a morena fizera para se aninhar nele, deixara o decote da blusa que usava ainda mais perceptível e os seios, tentadores à sua visão.  
-Posso ficar com você. – ela disse, e viu-o lhe olhar sem saber o que dizer.  
-Não sei se é certo. – o loiro soltou-se do corpo dela e a olhou um pouco preocupado.  
-Medo? – ela debochou, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Draco a olhou com surpresa.  
_"Ela perguntou se tenho medo que ela vá dormir em minha casa?"_ ele pensou com um sorriso malicioso passando por seus lábios. _"Hermione Potter, não sabe onde se meteu"._  
O loiro avançou em passos lentos na direção da morena e ela se afastou, até encostar-se na parede de uma loja de doces; Malfoy a olhava nos olhos e seus corpos estavam próximos. Apoiou a mão direita na parede ao lado dela e inclinou seu corpo em direção ao dela, falando baixo no orelha da morena, fazendo-a suspirar.  
-Medo de quem, Granger? – sorriu ao senti-la suspirar mais uma vez – Medo de você me tentar ou de Potter descobrir que você transou comigo?  
-E quando transei com você? – ela perguntou, ainda olhando para o outro lado da rua por cima do ombro dele e sentindo a respiração dele em sua orelha.  
-Ainda não. – ele respondeu rindo baixo e entrelaçou a mão na dela, puxando-a para um beco ao lado da loja de doces. Malfoy a empurrou contra a parede e buscou os lábios dela, capturando-os em um beijo intenso; suas mãos seguravam o rosto dela, as dela puxavam-no pelo colarinho da camisa.  
Hermione sentia todo o corpo dele prensando o seu contra a parede; o beijo era intenso e carinhoso. As mãos de Malfoy eram ágeis e logo desceram pelos ombros da morena, retirando o casaco e a bolsa que ela usava.  
-Se segura. – ele falou com os lábios ainda colados aos dela, aparatando com ela logo em seguida. Mione sentiu a vertigem de aparatar com outra pessoa e, assim que sentiu chão firme sob seus pés, separou-se do loiro e olhou ao redor. Estavam em um quarto; atrás de si, uma cama grande com dossel; à sua frente, um sofá, uma poltrona e uma mesa com várias máquinas fotográficas trouxas em cima; uma porta na extrema esquerda revelava o banheiro e outra, fechada, na parede à direita, deveria ser a saída.  
-O que é aqui? – perguntou, olhando Draco; este rira de lado e tirava o casaco, jogando-o na poltrona.  
-Onde pediu para dormir? – viu a morena arregalar os olhos em surpresa – Pois bem, aqui está.  
-Cadê minha bolsa? – ela perguntou, passando a mão pelos ombros.  
-Aqui. – ele segurava a bolsa dela e a olhava como se esperasse que ela se aproximasse para poder dar o bote.  
-Você trabalha de quê? – ela perguntou, pegando a bolsa sem se aproximar muito dele.  
-Detetive Particular. – respondeu, decepcionado por não conseguir puxá-la para si – E você?  
-Auror. – respondeu com orgulho, apesar da careta que ele fez.  
-Era de se esperar. – disse, andando em passos lentos na direção dela – Você sempre foi muito esperta, corajosa, teimosa. – e riu da cara de desacordo dela.  
-Não sou teimosa, apenas... – mas não pôde terminar de falar; Malfoy a beijou novamente, fazendo-a se sentar na cama; Mione levantou-se, segurando-o pelo colarinho da camisa outra vez, sem separar seus lábios, e começou a empurrá-lo em direção a parede mais próxima. Draco percebeu o que ela queria fazer e inverteu a situação, prensando-a na parede e segurando a cintura dela, tentando achar uma fenda na camisa por onde passar sua mão para dentro.  
Separaram-se quase sem ar, as bocas vermelhas e inchadas; Mione olhava-o com certo receio e Draco não conseguia conter os pensamentos maliciosos sobre ela. Talvez ela estivesse em sua mente, vendo aqueles pensamentos, e por isso o receio estampado em seu rosto.  
-Não se preocupe, não vou te atacar durante a noite, Granger. – ele falou, rindo, e avançou sobre ela, continuando a falar em uma voz rouca no ouvido dela – Só se você pedir.  
-Onde vou dormir? – ela perguntou, mudando de assunto, mesmo que não fosse aquilo que desejasse no momento. Draco se afastou dela e a olhou; era melhor parar por ali mesmo, a morena era casada. Era casada com um babaca que não lhe dava o valor merecido, mas, ainda assim, era casada.  
-Pode dormir na cama, vou dormir no sofá. – ele disse, se dirigindo ao sofá; a morena andou na direção da cama, tirou a sandália, desamarrou o cabelo, deitou e se cobriu; Malfoy sentou-se no sofá e retirou a camiseta que vestia, jogando-a junto de seu casaco; tirou o tênis e deitou-se, olhando o teto do quarto.  
-Posso apagar as luzes? – ela perguntou, sentada, olhando para ele, e viu-o assentir. Luzes do quarto apagadas, ambos ainda de olhos abertos e encarando o teto, uma fraca música começou a tocar; a morena a reconheceu no mesmo momento.  
Draco virou a cabeça para o lado da cama, a luz da lua iluminava fracamente o cômodo e deixava tudo em uma tonalidade azulada. Viu-a se levantar e correr até a bolsa, puxando um celular de dentro; o loiro só agora reparara que ela estava vestindo somente a camisa branca de botões, deixando suas pernas à vista.  
Ficou fitando-a por algum tempo; de onde estava, conseguia vê-la como se fosse um quadro. A janela fazia moldura ao corpo dela, as sombras dos pequenos flocos neve que caiam lá fora, a lua imponente finalizando aquela cena magnífica.  
-Alô? – ela disse, já sabendo bem quem era do outro lado.  
-Onde você está? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.  
-Sim. Estou bem, sim. – respondeu, virando-se e olhando para o sofá onde Malfoy estava deitando; percebendo que o loiro estava lhe olhando, virou-se outra vez.  
-Onde está? Já viu as horas? – ela olhou para o relógio no pulso; faltavam dois minutos para a meia-noite.  
-Sim, mas não vou pra casa.  
-Como assim? – ele pareceu indignado.  
-Vamos dizer que a vontade de ficar ao seu lado esta noite passou. – respondeu, tentando não parecer tão vingativa como estava querendo ser.  
-O que quer dizer com isso, querida? – perguntou Harry, fazendo Mione bufar com a ousadia dele em chamá-la de querida.  
-Que eu não quero ficar perto de você hoje, Harry. – ela assustou-se quando sentiu duas mãos deslizarem em sua cintura e enlaçarem-a ao dono atrás de si.  
-O que aconteceu, Mi?  
-Deveria se perguntar quem aconteceu, Harry. – ela respondeu, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem ao sentir os lábios de Malfoy encostarem de leve na curva de seu pescoço.  
-Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo e onde está? – ele perguntou, perdendo a paciência com as charadas da mulher.  
-Uma ruiva aconteceu pra você. – _"E um loiro pra mim."_ , ela pensou, mas continuou a falar – E estou muito bem. Bem longe de você.  
-C-como soube? – Harry se enrolou ao perguntar e Mione riu.  
-Coisas erradas sempre aparecem, amor. – ela disse, achando graça na preocupação dele – Agora, se você não se importar, estou querendo dormir. Boa noite.  
Desligou o celular para não haver mais interrupções e sentiu o loiro lhe puxar ainda mais pela cintura, colando as costas no peito nu dele; Draco beijava a curva do pescoço dela, e suas mãos brincavam com a barriga dela, apesar de desejar ardentemente descê-las um pouco mais.  
-O que ele queria? – perguntou, entre um beijo e outro.  
-Saber onde estava. – ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para trás, a recostando no ombro dele, e passando as mãos pelas mãos dele, fazendo-as descerem até onde Draco queria chegar.  
-E por que não contou que estava aqui? – ele perguntou, agora, com uma mão abrindo a camisa dela devagar, botão por botão, e a outra mão brincando com a intimidade da morena.  
-Ele nunca me disse onde ia quando transava com ela; por que devo dizer onde estou quando vou transar com outra pessoa? – disse, sentindo-o rir contra a pele de seu pescoço.  
-Você deveria dizer pra ele que estava prestes a transar com outra pessoa. – ele a virou para si sem tirar a mão de dentro da calcinha dela.  
-E quem disse que vou transar com outra pessoa? – ela perguntou, passando a mão pelos braços dele e subiu devagar, passando pelos ombros, pescoço e chegou aos cabelos; um puxão nos cabelos loiros de Draco o trouxe para junto dela, e se beijaram.  
-Ah, Hermione, você vai sim. – Draco disse, empurrando-a contra a parede mais próxima e a prensando com seu corpo; as mãos dela agora arranhavam de leve o tórax dele e as mãos dele puxavam a camisa dela para os lados, fazendo os botões voarem por todo o quarto.  
A garota se encontrava somente de calcinha na frente dele, que agora a olhava com desejo que há muito tempo não sentia; Mione corou ao vê-lo olhando-a daquele jeito e quase desistiu do que estava prestes a fazer, mas uma rápida olhada para a calça de Malfoy e a excitação que ele sentia fizeram-na puxá-lo para si outra vez.  
Draco sentiu as mãos dela descerem de sua barriga para a calça, que logo estava sendo jogada longe; passou a mão pelas coxas dela e a ergueu, fazendo com que enlaçasse as pernas em sua cintura; os seios dela balançaram com o movimento, deixando Malfoy ainda mais excitado. Levou-a em direção a cama e a deitou, deitando por cima dela.  
Ele parecia não conseguir se conter, mas queria mostrar para ela o que ele poderia fazer e que Potter não poderia ou não queria. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela, pegando uma das pernas dela e colocando o pé apoiado em seu peito; começou pela lateral do pé, fazendo uma trilha de beijos, passando pela panturrilha; chegou na coxa da morena e passou a mordiscá-la, indo para a parte interior e aproximando-se muito do sexo dela. Resolveu que ainda não era hora de começar e pulou da coxa para a barriga dela, mordendo-a de leve, e subiu até chegar aos seios.  
Não sabia por qual deles começar; enquanto brincava com a boca em um, sua mão acariciava o outro. Hermione estava de olhos fechados, somente aproveitando as sensações de ter Draco beijando seu corpo, fazendo-a gemer. Por muito tempo, sentiu-se indesejada, sentiu que já não era mais atraente; porém, aquele homem estava mostrando o contrário. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele quando ele começou a beijar e mordiscar seus seios; suas mãos bagunçavam os cabelos dele, como se o incentivasse.  
-Draco... – ela gemeu assim que ele ficou novamente por cima de seu corpo e pôde senti-lo por inteiro. Não conseguia mais se segurar, queria-o sem dúvidas, mas parecia que ele iria provocá-la um pouco mais.  
Malfoy deslizou o corpo pelo corpo dela outra vez e afastou as pernas dela de leve; sem aviso, passou a beijá-la primeiro no interior das coxas, alternando entre beijos, mordidas leves e algumas mais fortes, arrancando suspiros e gemidos dela; segurou com força o quadril da morena quando passou a beijar a intimidade dela e a sentiu arquear, mas a manteve no lugar, segurando-a ainda mais firme pela cintura.  
Hermione estava enlouquecendo; a língua de Malfoy entrava e saía de seu corpo, a fazendo estremecer, e já não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria ficar sã. Draco sentiu que a morena estremecia violentamente e aproveitou para intensificar suas carícias, ouvindo-a aproveitar seu êxtase com gemidos desconexos.  
Levantou o rosto e a olhou; não poderia ter uma visão mais bela. Hermione estava estirada na cama, a luz da lua fazendo o suor brilhar no corpo da morena, os olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente e ela sorrindo. Um sorriso que parecia que não passava por seus lábios há muito tempo. O loiro não pode evitar um sorriso, aquilo era o que mais queria desde que a viu chorando por causa de Potter. Queria deixá-la feliz, em êxtase, como se o resto do mundo não importasse mais.  
Sentiu o corpo dele deslizar por sobre o seu e abriu os olhos, e tremeu com a visão que teve; Draco estava olhando-a nos olhos, seus braços sustentavam-no longe do corpo dela, a respiração dele acelerada, mas nem comparada à dela. Não conseguiu evitar sorrir, tudo parecia estar no lugar certo, não conseguia sentir-se melhor do que naquele momento.  
-Pronta para a próxima rodada? – ele perguntou, sorrindo malicioso, beijando-a no pescoço, descendo lentamente o corpo sobre o dela. A resposta dela foi somente um gemido. O que Draco não previa é que ela fosse reverter a situação, aproveitando que ele deitara completamente sobre seu corpo e rodando na cama com ele, ficando por cima; sentou-se nas coxas dele, vendo o olhar surpreso que ele lhe dispensava.  
-Draco, me deixe esclarecer as coisas. – a morena deslizou o corpo pelo corpo dele, aproveitando o máximo a sensação que causava nele ao deslizar seus seios pelo peito dele; aproximou-se de seu ouvido, sua voz baixa e aveludada. – A primeira rodada ainda nem começou.  
Com um movimento das mãos dela, correntes com algemas apareceram na cabeceira da cama; o barulho das correntes fez com que Draco olhasse para cima e, quando entendeu a idéia da morena, voltou a olhá-la com um sorriso maroto. Mione pegou delicadamente cada mão dele e começou a levá-las na direção das algemas, mas ele resolveu trocar a situação; com um rápido giro, Draco ficou por cima dela e prendeu as mãos dela nas algemas. Malfoy afastou-se e sentou-se na cama, vendo a morena algemada em sua cama, uma visão que ele queria memorizar.  
-O que está pensando? – ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos; vendo que ele a observava, sentiu seu rosto queimando e, com toda certeza, aquilo deveria fazê-la sentir-se culpada; estava na cama com alguém que não era seu marido. Lembrou-se da ruiva e de todas as fotos que viu de seu marido e ela juntos; não era errado o que estava fazendo. Se era desejada por Malfoy e não por Harry, aquilo estava mais do que certo. Ele que desejasse Ginevra.  
-Estou pensando... – ele deitou ao lado dela outra vez, deixando que ela sentisse o tanto que ele ainda a desejava; passou a acariciar com a ponta dos dedos o baixo ventre dela, sentindo-a tremer levemente. – ...em como Potter é burro por trocar uma mulher extremamente bela como você por aquela ruiva. Merlin, ele é estúpido demais.  
Mione não sabia se ficava feliz pelo elogio ou se ficava brava por ele ter falado que seu marido havia trocado-a por outra mulher. Suas dúvidas foram apagadas quando ele desceu ainda mais os dedos e começou a acariciá-la.  
-Não tem como não te querer, não tem como me manter longe de você. – Os dedos de Malfoy desceram ainda mais, entrando devagar na morena; ouviu-a gemer e contorcer-se. A tortura era grande, mas ainda queria vê-la gemer mais.  
-Solte minhas mãos. – ela pediu, sussurrando e gemendo entre as palavras; o loiro riu e aproximando-se do ouvido dela, mordiscou-o e respondeu ao pedido dela com palavras lentas.  
-Você teria me soltado? Acho que não. – ele pulou sobre o corpo dela e afastou levemente as pernas dela, olhando dentro de seus olhos castanhos; sentia-se tonto ao vê-la derreter-se de prazer. Devagar, guiou-se para dentro dela, e deixou um gemido rouco escapar de sua garganta ao começar a penetrá-la.  
O ritmo de seus corpos era lento, e os gemidos eram cada vez mais profundos, deixando ambos tremendo de prazer; ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo quente dele investir contra o seu, afundando-se cada vez mais dentro dela. Mione nunca se sentira tão completa, e escutar Malfoy deixar gemidos roucos escaparem de sua garganta só aumentava ainda mais seu prazer. Levantou as pernas, enlaçando-as na cintura do loiro, deixando que ele comandasse o ritmo de seus corpos, e buscou os lábios dele para um beijo; suas mãos presas fechavam e abriam, como se estivessem lutando para soltar-se.  
Draco acelerou o ritmo das investidas, perdido entre beijos e gemidos. Ele sabia que agora já não havia volta; estava dentro dela e, se algum arrependimento surgisse, que viesse na manhã seguinte, pois aquele momento era deles. Malfoy viu-a tendo espasmos do segundo orgasmo da noite; ela estava com os olhos fechados e mordia o lábio inferior. Continuou a se mexer dentro dela.  
-Cansou? – perguntou baixo, beijando o pescoço dela sem parar um segundo de investir contra ela.  
-Não. – respondeu com a voz falha e respirando com dificuldade.  
-Então continue, Mione. – ao terminar a frase, se postou dentro dela com força, ouvindo-a gemer alto, e sorriu.  
Malfoy sentiu-a enlaçar as pernas outra vez em sua cintura e o puxar mais para junto dela com os músculos das coxas tremendo de leve, ainda com pequenos espasmos espalhando-se pelo corpo dela.  
-Vamos, Draco, não era isso que queria desde o começo da noite? – perguntou em uma voz cortada por seus próprios gemidos – Não era esse seu plano quando aceitou que eu viesse pra cá? Vamos, transe comigo essa noite inteira como desejou.  
Escutou as palavras baixas de Hermione e sentiu-se mais quente. Estremecendo, despejou-se dentro dela com um urro baixo escapando por sua garganta. Malfoy rolou para o lado e sentiu as mãos dela o abraçarem, o que o fez abriu os olhos, espantado.  
-Suas mãos não estavam presas? – ele respirava com muita dificuldade e olhava para as correntes pendendo na cabeceira.  
-Estavam, mas como fui eu que conjurei as correntes e as algemas, poderia ter me soltado a qualquer momento. – ela riu da cara de surpresa dele e depositou um breve beijo em seus lábios.  
Deitaram-se lado a lado, se olhando nos olhos. Ele fazia carinho no rosto dela e ela fazia carinho no peito dele; ficaram em silêncio, talvez com medo de dizer a coisa errada e estragar um momento tão bom.  
Dormiram poucos minutos depois, abraçados um ao corpo do outro, como um casal de verdade, o lençol os cobrindo, a lua banhando seus corpos; porém, a manhã seguinte caiu como água fria sobre Draco. Abriu os olhos e virou-se na direção em que Hermione estaria, mas ela já não estava mais lá. Sentou-se e olhou pelo quarto; tudo o que pertencia a ela já não estava mais lá. Malfoy olhou para o lado da cama onde ela estava na noite passada e viu um pergaminho dobrado ao meio. Pegou-o e abriu, com receio do que estava escrito.

**"Malfoy  
Obrigada pelas informações.  
O café é ótimo e nosso segredo está seguro.  
Até de noite.  
Hermione."**

O loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ler as letras dela, marcando outro encontro com ele naquela mesma noite. Riu ao pensar que sempre achara traição um assunto sério e algo extremamente errado, e que agora se tornava uma diversão, algo certo entre ele e Hermione. O que não conseguia compreender era como algo que não suportava começava a ser tolerável.

FIM


End file.
